Loose Lips
by xSn0wangel
Summary: When Gray parties a little too hard for his birthday, he doesn't do a very good job hiding his feelings from Natsu. Gratsu One-shot!
Natsu had barely shut the front door to Gray's apartment, after half-carrying the ice princess through the entry-way, when several chucks of ice rammed against his body. Held onto the wall by the frigid crystalline blocks, the cold angrily bit at his skin as he glared up at the guy responsible for his discomfort. However, when he met Gray's lustful gaze that was clearly doused in alcohol, he found himself shivering slightly and not from the heat rapidly leaving his body.

After knocking back way too many shots, Gray was absolutely enthralled by the caged dragon trapped under his ice, merely a foot away. He knew that he wasn't in his right mind, but what did he care when one of his fantasies was playing itself out right in front of him?

Licking his lips in excitement, he ran a finger down Natsu's chest and smirked at the way the dragon slayer tried to wiggle away from the icy touch.

He smirked as he leaned down to forcefully devour that hot mouth with a fierce kiss.

Realizing at that moment that things were probably getting out of hand and that he wasn't really trapped at all, Natsu flamed his limbs to melt the ice around them and smashed his hands to Gray's chest to push him away. If the stripper wasn't going to back off, he was going to make him!

However, just when he was about to shove him away in what was sure to be a destructive gesture, the ice maker mage teasingly caught Natsu's bottom lip between his teeth and pressed his hips forward.

His breath caught in his throat as a jolt of something that felt like electricity reverberated through Natsu, making his knees lock and his arms pull Gray's torso closer. His mind didn't even try to make sense of the craziness of what was going on, so his instincts took over.

Gray tugged gently on Natsu's lip before releasing it and going back to dominating the dragon slayer's open mouth with sloppy kisses. Acting on his feelings was so liberating! He'd been holding himself back for such a long time, that it was almost euphoric to let them gush out and to think that it had been alcohol that had broken down the damn!

There was the strong taste of peppermint schnapps, chilly skin rubbing against his, the crisp smell of citrus cologne, and the wet sound of their mouths overwhelming Natsu's senses all at once. Never had a kiss, felt so good! Not even when Cana had done that really cool thing with her tongue.

He didn't notice it right away, but it seemed like Gray's hands were drifting lower. The one that landed on his butt wasn't bad, though he wasn't used to people grabbing him there. Still, he couldn't keep himself from groaning when Gray decided to use the leverage to his advantage. However, the icy hand that slid down over his stomach, Natsu caught just before it could reach its destination.

"Wait!"

Breaking the kiss, and trying to process what was going on, he met Gray's half-lidded gaze. There was longing there, but mostly his eyes were just foggy.

Though he'd thoroughly been enjoying Gray's actions more than he probably should have, he couldn't help but wonder why it all went down in the first place. He honestly couldn't recall Gray getting so unbelievably drunk on his birthday any other time, which tinged the situation with a bit of a curious haze. But no one had questioned the number of shots he'd had on account of the celebration roaring through the guild hall.

The fog swarming his mind had thinned slightly, enough that Gray knew what he was doing. Hesitation was written all over Natsu's face, but the ice mage wanted to get past it. He'd gone too far to pretend like none of it had ever happened, there had to be a way to make him understand…

A memory from a few hours before suddenly popped into his mind. At the guild hall, Lucy had innocently asked him what he wanted for his birthday. At the time he'd told her that spending time with everyone was more than enough, but having Natsu in front of him at last, with swollen lips, disheveled hair, and flushed cheeks, made him second guess his answer.

He'd known the truth right after she'd asked, still he'd thrown it to the back of his mind and washed it away with drinks to suppress any chance of his feelings surging up. He simply wanted to enjoy his birthday without wishing for something more! However, it had all backfired and the potent alcohol had made him act irrationally and wildly.

But that part didn't even matter to him, because Natsu had kissed him back!

"Gray, you're drunk," Natsu sighed though he wished that his idiot teammate was sober. If he was that great of a kisser when he was totally smashed then he could only imagine…

Instead of spewing stupid insults, the stripper could have been using his mouth for this! They could have been battling with their tongues instead of their fists! Natsu felt he could allow that, because it was still a challenge after all!

"Doesn't matter," Gray slurred slightly as he leaned close to Natsu's warmth once more. At some point he'd managed to pull off the dragon slayer's shirt and scarf but he doubted the idiot had even noticed. He smiled as he got a bit of a naughty idea.

"So where's my birthday present?"

"Eh?" Natsu blinked at the random question. Of course he didn't get Gray anything because—

"You didn't get me anything for my birthday so why the hell would I get anything for you?"

"You don't even know when your birthday is, how was I supposed to get you something?" muttered Gray as he examined the jagged scar on Natsu's neck. His fingers itched to trace it, feel its contours with his own skin.

Natsu pouted at the truth of Gray's words. He'd never even heard of a birthday until he'd ended up in the middle of a crazy Fairy Tail party. Going by his name sake, he'd always considered himself a year older each year on the first day of summer, however, it wasn't something he felt the need to share.

"It's the principle of the thing!" he exclaimed as he crossed his arms over his chest. There was no way he was going to let it go, he owned Gray absolutely nothing!

"Well then," whispered Gray as he drifted close enough that his lips almost brushed against the dragon slayer's, "you can consider _this_ your present."

Gently pressing forward, he kissed Natsu softly. It had a sweetness that he believed was more expressive than words. Sure this whole situation had been impulsive, purely the result of Erza making Natsu take him home and gobs of liquid courage, but that didn't mean he just wanted some action. No, his feelings were real and he needed the man in front of him to understand that.

When he was finished, Gray pulled back and Natsu was sure his eyes had a devilish glow to them.

"Which means it's time for my present…"

L7L7L7L7

Okay that was my last project I needed to finish (unless I decide to whip something up for Gratsu fluff week) so now I'm looking at requests for more chapters/continuations and seeing if there's anything I feel inspired to add to. Not sure how much I'll add and I'm not going to add to everything but I don't mind revisiting some one-shots if there's one you'd like another chapter for (:


End file.
